1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycle components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a removable fairing for a motorcycle.
2. Related Art
Motorcycles are often provided with a fairing at the front portion of the motorcycle. Such a fairing is made to reduce wind resistance while driving the motorcycle and provide a different overall aesthetic appearance to the motorcycle. Fairings are typically non-removable and fixed to the frame of the motorcycle and typically include an inner panel and an outer panel. The inner panel typically accommodates various gauge members, such as a speedometer, an oil pressure meter and a temperature meter. The outer panel typically accommodates a head-light and generally may have a small panel that can be removed for servicing some of the components displayed on the inner panel.
For aesthetic purposes, there are many motorcycles that do not provide a fairing at the front portion of the motorcycle. However, these types of motorcycles will often include a windshield to help minimize fatigue during long distance highway travel caused from the wind on the exposed upper body of the biker while riding on the motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,035 to Armstrong, assigned to Harley-Davidson Motor Company, discloses a detachable windshield that can quickly be attached for long distance highway travel and detached from the motorcycle for lower speed street travel. Although such detachable windshield is favorable for long distance highway travel, the configuration of the detachable windshield is relatively narrow, thereby, still allowing large amounts of air flow against a biker's body to cause fatigue during long distance highway travel.